Needing Help
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam's world is crashing. Can John and Dean help him pick up the pieces?
1. Late And Advancements

NEEDING HELP

DISCLAIMER

Written for my own challenge of what would John and Dean do if they found out Sam was being molested by a teacher. Takes place years before the pilot when Sam's fourteen and Dean's eighteen. As far as I know, I've made up the name of the high school. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Anything else is mine.

CHAPTER ONE: LATE AND ADVANCEMENTS

Dean Winchester sat at the table, cleaning and checking their weapons while his father, John Winchester, caught a much needed nap. Presently, Dean checked his watch. His eyes widened.

"Oh, shoot," he said. He was supposed to pick Sammy up ten minutes ago. He grabbed the keys to his '67 Impala, scribbed out a note explaining to his dad why his cleaning job was only half done, and raced out the door. Minutes later, Dean pulled out of the driveway and raced down the street. Back at Kenston High, Sam Winchester was pacing in the halls nervously.

"Come on, Dean. Where are you?" he muttered. He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. Hearing another pair of footsteps, Sam whirled around.

"Sammy, still here?" his history teacher, Janet Thompson queried. The woman was of medium height with dark brown eyes and black hair.

"Uh, yeah. My brother will be here any minute," Sam answered nervously.

"Well, this gives us some time to talk about your last report," Miss Thompson stated.

"What about it?" Sam asked tightly.

"You seem to know an awful lot about ancient civilizations and cultures," Miss Thompson noted.

"Yeah, it's kind of a hobby of mine," Sam allowed. _Come on, Dean. Where are you?_ he wondered.

"Well, I have to say your little 'hobby' is quite alarming," Miss Thompson stated. "I mean, almost every civilization you covered has a history of human sacrifice and and demon-worshipping," she continued. As she talked, she walked up to him. "Now, Sammy, is there something going on at home that you'd like to talk about?" she questioned. Sam quickly blocked the woman's advancing hands.

"There's nothing going on," he told her at the same time.

"Sammy, are you sure?" the woman checked, trying again.

"Stop---stop it," Sam said, again blocking her attempts. Just then, they heard the sound of an engine coming up. _Dean. Thank God_, Sam thought in relief. Sam stepped away from Miss Thompson as the door opened to reveal Dean.

"Yo, Sammy. Time to go," he called.

"You're late," was the petulant accusation. Dean winced.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was doing some cleaning," he apologized.

"Don't be late again, okay?" came the response.

"Dude, I said I was sorry," the older man stated.

"Come on. Let's just get out here, huh?" the younger boy suggested. With that, he grabbed his brother's arm and basically dragged him away. In the car, Dean glanced at his younger brother.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked, noticing his tense body language.

"Why were you late?" came the accusation.

"I'm sorry. I was cleanin' the weapons and---" Dean began to explain.

"Weapons cleaning?" Sam burst out. "You were late because you were more concerned about the stupid weapons?" he asked. _I don't believe it! He was doing some stupid maitainence on some stupid guns while Ms. Thompson was tryin' to get her kicks with me?_ he thought to himself. Then, he blew out a breath. Dean hadn't known. No one did.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it," he apologized.

"Dude, you okay?" the older Winchester asked in concern. Sammy wasn't usually so touchy, even if he **did** hate hunting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just drive," came the response. Once Dean's gaze was back on the road, Sam blew out a soft breath and he lay his head against the seat. He could almost feel her hands on his skin. Hiding the shudder, Sam sank into the interior and let himself get lost in the _Motorhead_ tape that Dean was playing.


	2. Trying To Pretend

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the teacher, Miss Thompson.

When Dean pulled into the driveway of the house, he saw their father waiting on the drive.

"You think he's mad?" Sam asked.

"If he is, it's at me, not you," Dean replied as he parked. They walked up.

"You forgot your brother?" John asked incredulously.

"Sorry," Dean said sheepishly.

"Dean, you're eighteen years old, you don't just forget to pick up Sam," John scolded.

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied.

"Come on. We got a job to finish," Sam said brusquely. Then, he walked past their father into the house.

"Is he okay?" John asked. Dean shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk to me," he stated.

"Go help your brother," came the order.

"Yes, Sir," was the reply. Dean went into the living room where Sam had picked up a weapon and had begun cleaning it. Without a word, the older boy sat down and joined in the task.

"Sammy, you wanna tell me what's buggin' you?" he casually asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing," Sam answered. "And it's **Sam**," he spat.

"Sammy, if something's goin' on, Dad and I---"

"Look, there's nothing going on? You hear me? Nothing!" Sam screamed, raising a dirk and thrusting it in front of him.

"Sammy, get that dagger out of my face before I do it for you," Dean threatened.

"Then quit treating me like a child. I'm fourteen, Dean," Sam said angrily.

"Okay," Dean said. _Dude! What's eatin' **him**_ he wondered. He was just trying to be a good brother. Sam's throat muscles constricted. **_Sam was forced onto a table._**

_**"No," he said hoarsely.**_

**_"Ssssshhhhh," Miss Thompson said._** Sam finished the dirk and then started on a gun. He cocked it, checking the recoil. Then, he pointed it, wishing that a certain dark-haired teacher was on the receiving end of one their many bullets. Unfortunately, rock salt wouldn't kill her and he wasn't sure if a silver bullet would have any effect. Unknown to either of the boys, John stood in the doorway of the living room and heard their entire conversation. He frowned in concern, wondering what was troubling his youngest son.


	3. School Day

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Kokomocalifornia: New reviewer. Cool. Like your handle. Thanks.

Jayme (ch 1): Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. What do you mean it's good that John's not in a lot of stories? You're not a John Winchester fan?

Blazingfire03: New reviewer. Cool. Awesome handle. Thanks. I will.

DancinThroughLife: New reviewer. Great handle. Thanks. I will. Thanks. 'SOS'. 'Save Our Sam'?

Dashboard-Kid: New reviewer. Yay. Cute handle. Thanks. Glad you think so.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Maybe some day. That particular story's finished, though I **am** planning another ep in the series. I just can't guarantee **when**. I will.

Jessie101: Haven't I seen you somewhere before? Thanks. I will. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. That's the idea. Keep readin'. That'd be great, I'd **love** to see that. Thanks. I will.

Phx: Hey, I've read your stories. They're good. Have you ever reviewed before? Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

HendrickGr125: New reviewer. Cool. Great handle. Thanks. Here's more.

Supernaturalfan078: Hey, long time no see. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Here's more. Keep readin'.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Me too, and **I**'**m** the one puttin' him through this. They will eventually. 'Cuz I didn't think of it, actually.

IheartPadalecki: Hey. Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Anything else belongs to me. And I can barely remember junior high math, so bear with me.

The next morning, Sam awoke to oldies playing on the radio. With a grumble, he shut off the alarm and climbed out of bed. As he got dressed, his eyes clouded in pain, recalling the nightmare that had haunted him. He shuddered, remembering the feel of her hands perusing his body.

"Yo, Sam! You up or what?" he heard his brother yell.

"Yeah, I'm up!" he responded. With that, the boy went downstairs.

"Good mornin', Sunshine," Dean smirked.

"Mornin'," Sam grunted. John merely raised his coffee cup as acknowledgment as he read the paper.

"You find anything?" Sam asked, carefully disguising his voice so that he didn't sound too hopeful. It was no secret that he hated hunting, so if he sounded like he wanted to go, his father and brother would get suspicious. John's only answer was a shake of his head. Sam's shoulders slumped. _Dang it_, he thought.

"You know, you've shown an awful interest in hunting lately," Dean noted. Sam froze and John looked over his paper.

"What do you mean?" the former queried.

"You hate hunting. Yet ever since we moved here, you've asked Dad every morning if he's found a job," Dean answered.

"Your brother's right, Sammy. What's going on?" John added.

"Nothin'," Sam responded, not bothering to correct their father about his name.

"Sam, are you sure?" John asked gently. Sam's throat muscles constricted. Maybe he should just tell them the truth. They'd know how to take care of it...what to do. But then, a memory hit him.

_**"You can keep this as our little secret can't ya, Sammy?" Miss Thompson queried, caressing a cheek. "After all, it's not like anyone would ever believe you," she continued, as her hand moved down his neck.**_

"Sam?" John prompted. Sam reacted the only way he was comfortable with.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why don't you believe me? I thought you'd be happy I was finally showin' interest in the family business!" he screamed.

"Sam, don't you **dare** talk to me that way!" John snapped angrily.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" Sam shouted. He grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and stomped out of the house, slamming the door.

"And Hurricane Sam shows his face once again," Dean quipped darkly. As he stomped down the road, Sam's stomach clenched. He just didn't know what to do. He had come so close in breaking their secret. He could only imagine the looks of disgust Dean and Dad would have if they knew. Just then, heard the honk of a car horn. He turned his head to see Chad Evans, a sixteen-year old from school.

"Hey, Sam! Walkin' again?" he questioned, slowing down.

"Yeah. Got in another fight with the old man," came the answer.

"Well, you can't walk the whole way. Get in," the boy invited. Sam did so. Minutes later, they arrived at their destination and went their separate ways. Sam's first class was math.

"If Cheryl painted one house in six hours and Bob painted a second house in eight hours, how long did it take for them to finish both houses?" the math teacher queried. Various students raised their hands. Sam was called and he gave the correct answer. Fifty minutes later, the class ended and the kids went to their next classes. Sam's third class was history, and needless to say, he hated it. The boy took his usual seat in the middle of the room, out of Miss Thompson's sight and took out his books. This was better. This way he could concentrate enough to take good notes so that he could pass the class, but wouldn't have to deal with her looking at him. The woman began her lecture and Sam copied the important parts of her speech into his notebook. Not soon enough for his tastes, the class was over. He stood up, gathered up his belongings, and headed for the door. If he was quick enough, he could get out of there and actually enjoy his break for a change.

"Sammy? Could you stay behind?" he heard her ask when he was almost at the door. He stopped.

"No," he whispered, slumping his shoulders. He had been so close!

"Please?" she asked. He felt one of her hands on his shoulder.

"No," he repeated. He started forward, but she reached around him, closed the door, and locked it.

"Please. Not again," Sam whispered. His plea went unheeded as he was dragged to the middle of the room. A few minutes later, soft, shaky, panting sobs were heard.


	4. Losing Control

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Yeah, mine too. You'll see. Thanks.

Sammysgurl: I've read your stories. They're good. Thanks. Yeah, you're right. Thanks. I will.

IheartPadalecki: Keep readin'. Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: Good, you're supposed to. Thanks. Yeah, he shoulda, but like you said, he's ashamed. Yes, John did. But remember, she's messin' with his head. Here's the next chap. Hope it's soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Well, that's not how I played it. Oh, I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's another chap. Hope it's soon enough.

Katie 05: Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks.

Arwennicole: Hey! I didn't know you were a Supernatural fan. Awesome to see you. Thanks. Here's more. Hope it's soon enough.

Phx: No apologies needed. You're absolutely right. Keep readin' to see what happens. Yeah, I figured the flip side of this problem doesn't get done enough. Thank you. I was goin' from what I had seen in the episodes. Here's the next update.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. I was never into that show, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thursday's ep is gonna be **great**! Hope this is soon enough.

SammyJaredfan: Thanks. Mine too. Thanks, I will. Well, I can't guarantee how long the chaps will be, but I hope you enjoy them all the same.Keep readin'. You're welcome.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own whatever you don't recognize.

At mid-afternoon, Sam stepped out into the schoolyard. His eyes clouded when he thought about what had happened. Why had he given? He could easily take her. Why did he always get so afraid? What was wrong with him? _I---I can't take it. I **gotta** tell Dad_, Sam thought to himself. Then, _No! I---I can't! If he knew---if I tell---_Sam didn't want to think about what would happen. There'd be yelling, Dad would accuse him of being weak, that no son of his would let a mere slip of a woman get the best of him. And he'd be right. There was no way that Miss Thompson should ever get the upperhand. And yet, she always did. Sam blew out a heavy breath and kicked at the ground. He just didn't know what to do. Without a word, he took out his lunch and began eating. The sandwich tasted like sawdust. Sam's stomach clenched. Dang! He was so weak! If Dad or Dean could see him now, he'd never hear the end of it. Without warning, everything came rushing back. **_Sam was dragged towards the desk._**

_**"No. No. Please, don't," Sam begged, as she trapped him against it. She shushed him by putting a finger on his lips.**_

_**"Sammy," she whispered, placing a hand inside his shirt and kissing him. He began to sob.**_

_**"Sssssssh," she said, leaning closer. Sam panted and tried to push her away, but he was unable to get the momentum to do so. She let a hand travel down his side until they were at the top of his jeans.**_

_**"No," he told her.**_

_**"Sammy, don't fight me," she warned him.**_

_**"Please. Not again," he implored. She kissed him again. As she did so, she glanced at the clock. Seeing that it was almost time for her next class, she released him.**_

**_"I'll see you after school, Sammy," she whispered seductively. His throat muscles constricted._** Sam jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"No!" he cried.

"Samuel, are you all right?" a voice queried. Sam turned around to see Kurt Simpson, the janitor.

"Uh...yeah. I'm all right," he answered. "I...just...got lost in thought," he lied.

"Well, the bell has rung, and I think **you**'**re** late for your next class," the janitor responded.

"Yes, I am," Sam realized. Then, he headed back inside. However, instead of his next class, Sam headed for the men's room, which was thankfully empty. Once inside, he put his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He just---he couldn't deal with this! He couldn't. He just couldn't.

**_"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy," Miss Thompson moaned blissfully._** Sam moaned. He kicked the wall. As visions of the abuse continued, Sam became frantic and continued kicking the wall. _No! No! No! No! NO!_ his mind screamed. Then, he sank to the ground and sobbed.


	5. Keeping The Secret

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon by the CW. I only own anything you don't recognize.

Meanwhile, John was working in the auto shop. At each town they stopped in, John would look for mechanic work so that the locals wouldn't get suspicious. The phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, this is John Winchester," he confirmed. Then, "He did **what**?" John blew out an annoyed breath. He really didn't know what had gotten into Sammy lately and he wasn't really sure he liked it. "Yes. Yes, I'll be right there," he assured. He hung up the phone and shook his head. Then, he grabbed the keys to his truck.

"Hey, Mac! I gotta go!" he yelled.

"Why?" Mac asked from his office.

"Apparently my youngest son freaked out in the boys' bathroom. I gotta go take of it," John answered.

"'Kay," the other man grunted. With that, John exited the building, got into his truck, and took off. Back at the school, Sam's kicking and punching of the wall had started back up. It had resumed when one of the teachers had touched him, causing him to go ballistic. Now, various teachers were trying to calm Sam down. However, the distraught boy kept them at bay with various fighting techniques.

"Come on, Sam. Just take it easy," one said soothingly. Moments later another teacher came in.

"His father's here," he reported.

"Sam? Sam?" John asked, pushing his way through the crowd. He looked around at the damage and whistled. There were holes in the walls, one of the sinks had been demolished, and a mirror had been smashed. Sam continued his frenzy. "Sammy...son, calm down," he said. Sam's only response was to keep going. Making a quick decision, John grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Samuel Jeffrey Winchester! You stop this now!" he barked. The teachers were amazed when Sam immediately halted his actions. "Now, tell me what the heck brought on this little temper tantrum," he instructed.

"I---I can't. I can't, Dad. Please don't make me," Sam pleaded. John could see the shine in his son's eyes as tears threatened to escape.

"Why don't you let me take him home, huh?" John suggested.

"That's fine," the principal agreed. John began to lead his son away. "And Sam's suspended for three days," the administrator continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," John grumbled. The two got into the man's truck and left school grounds. Once they got home, John led him straight to the kitchen where Dean was scrounging around for food.

"What's Sam doing home early?" he wondered, abandoning his search.

"Sit," John barked at Sam. Mutely, the boy obeyed. "Now, you want to explain to me what that was all about?" he queried. Sam just shook his head.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean questioned, noting his brother's tense body language. Sam just shrugged.

"Sammy...kiddo. We can't help you if you won't talk to us," John said, softening his voice. Sam's Adam's apple wobbled.

"I---" his voice cracked.

_**"Ssssh, Sammy. Our little secret," Miss Thompson warned in a whisper.**_

"I can't. I'm sorry, okay?" Sam said hoarsely. Without waiting for a response, he ran upstairs.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, running after his brother.

"I **hate** this town! I can't wait to leave!" John heard Sam yell. Then, a door slammed. John let out a frustrated sigh and banged a fist on the table. He just didn't know what to do. Something was bothering his son and he didn't know how to help him. Wordlessly, John sank into a chair and let out another frustrated sigh.


	6. Training Trip

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

DancinThroughLife: Yeah. Well, I think I'll use 'Save Our Sam' instead of the original meaning. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Maybe, maybe not. I have somethin' in mind. Yep. He has **that** at least. Here you go.

Katie 05: Well, he'll find out soon, that's all I can promise you. Me too and it's **my** fault. Thanks.

Mimifoxlove: Yes, it was. That's kinda the idea. Yep. You're right. He does.

Mystiksnake: Yeah. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.

Spuffyshipper: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Hey, no spoilers please. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Maygin: Hey, I think you're new. Welcome. But I **did** read your fic "Bedeviling the Chipper", which is awesome by the way. Everybody read. Thanks. Really? I will. Thanks. Glad you liked it. Yes, I did, actually. Great movie. Thanks. Here's more. You're welcome.

Kokomocalifornia (3, 5): Thanks. It's from an old mystery show that used to be on. Here's the next part. Maybe they will, maybe they won't.

Arwennicole (4, 5): I don't care. As long as you review. Yeah. Well, it's not okay, per se. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Here's more. You're right. Thanks. Like I said, here's more.

Jessie101: Thanks. Yep, you're right. Here's another update.

Nate and Jake: Long time, no see. Hey, as long as you enjoy what you read. Thanks. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's another chap.

Chocca2: New reviewer! Yay! Thanks. Glad you like it. Sorry's it's not soon enough.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Yes, he does.

Dashboard-Kid: Yeah. Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Phx: Wow, thanks. Here's more. Glad you like it. I'm glad you feel that I'm doing this realistically. I'm never quite sure with these types of stories. Yes, he does. Well, keep reading and see what happens. Thanks. Here's the next update.

Supernaturalfan0718: Wow. Glad you think so. Keep reading. Thanks. I will.

DesertCynn: Now, where have I seen you before? You're right. Nope, not tellin'. You gotta read to find out just like everybody else.

IheartPadalecki: Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Here's the next chap. Ha, ha.

Reed's Girl: Hey! I've seen you in the forums! And I reviewed two of your Supernatural stories a while back. Great to see ya. Yeah, I know what you mean, and it's **my** story. Here's the update. Sorry's it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own whatever you don't recognize.

The next morning, Sam moaned as he felt the sudden loss of the sheets. Then the light from his ceiling lamp shone directly in his eyes.

"Wha---?" he muttered, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Get up. Dad wants us to go on a training trip," Dean stated.

"'Kay," Sam responded. Yeah, he hated hunting and everything to do with it, but it was better than the other trash that was happening in his life. With that, he got out of bed and got dressed. He then packed a duffel bag and met his brother and father downstairs.

"You boys ready?" John queried.

"Yes, Sir," Sam and Dean chorused. John gave Sam the once-over and was satisfied that though a bit groggy, he looked well rested.

"Let's go then," John declared.

"What about breakfast?" Sam wondered.

"We'll drive through somewhere," John responded. Sam's eyes lit up. Though they often ate fast food, it wasn't often that all three of them got to eat together. Usually Dad was up first and would eat some kind of meager fare, saving something more substantial for him and Dean. Of course, Dad didn't know that Dean would only eat a small portion and give the rest to Sam. For some insane reason, the older boy had gotten into his head that his brother was too thin and kept trying to bulk him up.

"We takin' the Impala or the truck?" Dean queried.

"Truck. And no Dean, you can't follow me in the Impala," their father responded.

"Aw, man," the older son complained. He hated it when he couldn't take his own car. It meant that instead of listening to his cassette tapes, they had to sit through his father's country stations. Sam let out a snort of laughter.

"Boys," John warned lightly.

"Sorry, Dad," Sam and Dean chorused. Then, they went out to the truck and John started the engine. A couple hours later as country music played, John glanced at the back seat, where Sam was listening to a walkman. Dean was up front, reading the map.

"Where exactly are we headed?" Dean wondered.

"I noticed a camping site on the way up when we first moved here. Guy said we could use it whenever we wanted," John responded.

"Friendly people," Dean mused.

"Yeah," John agreed. Then, "Dean, not only is this gonna be a training exercise, but I want you to see if you can get Sam to open up."

"Yeah. Easier said than done," Dean stated.

"I know that. But something's bothering him. I'm hoping that whatever it is, he'll feel comfortable saying what it is when it's just us," John said.

"I can try," Dean promised. Then, "Dad, can we please change the the music?"

"You know the rules, Dean. Driver picks the music---"

"Shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean finished with a sigh.


	7. Relaxed

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own anything you don't recognize.

Hours later at the camp site, John watched as his sons sparred as he cooked hotdogs over a fire. A soft smile came to his features as the boys mock-fought. He heard their karate yells and shook his head. At least Sammy looked more relaxed. He had been so tense lately. And it had **nothing** to do with hunting. Suddenly, a burnt smell reached his nostrils.

"Uh, boys?" he called, just a bit sheepishly. The two turned towards their father. "Dinner's ready," he announced holding out a burned sausage. Sam and Dean were laughing as they walked up.

"Dad, you can barely work a toaster. What made you think you could cook a hotdog?" Sam wondered.

"Well, it's better than what happened the last time we went camping," Dean stated.

"Why? What happened?" Sam wondered. He didn't remember any other camping trips. Just training exercises with military rations.

"Oh, yeah. You were just a baby when we went camping last," Dean remembered.

"I was?" Sam queried. Had this been when Mom was still alive?

"Yeah, I remember that trip. Mary was worried that the campfire would make Sammy too hot," John recalled.

"Really?" Sam asked. Seeing that his youngest was truly interested, John decided to continue with his story.

"Yeah. She was all, 'John, don't get him too close to the fire. He could get flushed'," John mimicked. Dean chuckled softly. He remembered that. She had been so worried. And Dad had just played it off.

"Oh, she sure doted on you," John murmured. Sam's throat muscles constricted.

"She did?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Sammy. She loved bein' a mom. No doubt about it," Dean confirmed. Sam sighed heavily. He wished he was able to remember her.

"Didn't Mom have this song she used to sing?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, she did," John answered. He frowned in concentration. What had the song been? It was so long, he wasn't that he remembered it. Then, it hit him. Without warning, he began to hum. Concerned, Sam and Dean stared at each other. He wasn't gonna---was he? Their dad was a lot of things, but a good singer wasn't one of them. Their fears were founded.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad, don't---" Dean's protest fell on deaf ears as their father began to sing loudly. And off-key. Sam and Dean placed their fingers in their ears, trying to block out the noises.

"This is **your** fault," Sam growled.

"Bite me," Dean snapped back.


	8. Break Down

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

EmmyAngel (ch 5): New reviewer, cool. I see you talk to the characters in your reviews too. Thanks. As soon I read this, I realized you were right. So I decided to save that for a sequel. Again, you're right and will be covered in the sequel. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic.

SammyJaredfan: Thanks. No prob. I like the interaction. Thanks. I will.

Spuffyshipper: thanks. Glad you liked. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Katie 05: Thanks. Glad you think so. Glad you're enjoyin' the fic.

Maygin: Hey, good to see ya. Glad you like my version of John. Glad you're likin' it so far. Keep readin' and find out.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Nate and Jake: Thanks. Here's more.

Anamalia-Fear: Thanks. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Kokomocalifornia: Thanks. Here's the next update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Jessie101: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: Glad you think so. I guess I did, huh? Thanks. You too.

Phx: Thanks. Yes, it is. Ha. You're absolutely right. Here's more. Thanks for the compliment.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Yeah, that **is** nice, huh? Just read and find out.

Sammysgurl: Thanks. I will.

Arwennicole (6, 7): Thanks. Glad you think so. Thanks. I will. Thanks. Ah, no worries. Thanks. I will. I love yours too.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters that you don't recognize. I have two papers due so these next chapters will be the only ones for a while. Sorry.

It was still dark when Dean and John woke up. Sam however, remained fast asleep. Silently the two went about their morning routines.

"Dad? Should we wake Sammy?" Dean queried softly.

"No. Let him sleep," John answered. Meanwhile, Sam was locked in a nightmare. He could feel her. She had her hands all over him. He made a distressed moaning sound.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned sharply. The noise came again. Concerned, John and Dean walked to the sleeping Winchester lay. There came another moan.

"Sammy?" John asked.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, waking up with a start.

"You okay, kiddo?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Dad," Sam lied. He got up and joined them.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast. Aftwards, I want you and Dean to spar," John stated.

"Yes, Sir," they chorused. _Sparring. How normal_, Sam thought in relief. Then, he almost laughed. Sparring? Normal? Well, it was more normal than having sex with your history teacher. This train of thought caused the younger boy to frown. He didn't want to think about that. He was here with his dad and brother. He was safe. Sam watched as his father cooked something over the fire. Minutes later, the man finished. And this time, it wasn't burnt. The boys quickly finished their meal and then began sparring. Though he hadn't said anything, Dean understood that his father wanted him to try to get Sammy to talk. Sam threw a punch, which Dean quickly blocked. Then, Dean lashed out with an easy kick, which Sam half-heartedly block.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean queried.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Then give me somethin'!" Dean exclaimed. Sam put more power into his attacks and blocks.

"There we go!" Dean approved. As they continued, karate yells filled the air. "So Sammy...tell me...what's goin' on with you?" Dean queried after a while.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about and it's Sam," Sam responded.

"Ever since we moved to this town, you've been so tense. Moody," Dean commented. He threw a punch, which Sam quickly caught.

"Is that what this is all about? You and Dad tryin' to get me to talk!" he shouted.

"Sammy, we just---" Dean started to explain.

"It's **SAM**! I don't know how many times I gotta tell you that!" Sam interrupted.

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down," Dean soothed.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Sam repeated hysterically. "How can I calm down when you're treating me like I'm four-years old?" he continued, pushing his brother away.

"Sam---" Dean said, trying to grab his brother's wrist.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sam yelled, pushing him again. Dean tried to grab Sam again, and ended up getting hit. Seeing the commotion, John hurried towards his sons.

"Sam! Sam!" he exclaimed. Sam continued to hit Dean who could barely get in a defensive block. John pulled Sam away from his older brother.

"Dang! What's your problem?" Dean grunted.

"Easy, Sam. Take it easy," he soothed. Sam's throat muscles constricted. "Come on, Sammy. Just take it easy," he soothed. Sam let out a shaky breath. "What is it, Sammy? What's goin' on?" he prodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't. I can't. I just can't. I'm so sorry," the boy sobbed. He fell to the ground, pulling John with him. Dean joined his his brother and father.

"Dad, wha---" Dean's question fell away.

"I don't know," John answered. As John and Dean held him, Sam continued to cry.


	9. What's Going On

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own what you don't recognize. And I don't know what kind of music Sam listens to, so I'm takin' liberties.

The ride back was silent as Sam spent most of the time listening to his walkman. Dean and John glanced at each other.

"Well, I guess **that** didn't work, did it?" Dean queried with a sigh.

"No. It didn't," John agreed abruptly. He just---he didn't know what to do about Sammy. The boy was hurting and he didn't know why. And if he didn't know why, he couldn't help him. He couldn't make the pain go away. Meanwhile, Sam had cranked up the volume in his walkman so that _Blue Suede Shoes_ was blaring in his ears.

"Hey, Sammy! Turn it down a notch," Dean requested. Sam did as he was requested. Hours later, they arrived back at the house they were currently calling home. The boys grabbed their duffels and headed for the door, where Dean used a key to get in. Once they were inside, Sam headed up to his room. Dean placed his duffel on the table and sighed.

"You okay?" John questioned.

"Yeah. Sammy sure packs quite a punch though," Dean answered.

"Take some advil and go to bed," John told him.

"Yes, Sir," Dean responded. He did as he was told. The next morning, Sam got up and gathered up his belongings.

"You want a ride?" Dean offered as he finished his plate. John merely read the paper.

"Sure. Why not?" Sam shrugged. He took a glass out of the cupboard, got himself some milk, and took a drink.

"Eat some breakfast, Sammy," John stated.

"But I'm not---yes, Sir," Sam responded, cutting off his protest at John's raised brow. He got himself some cereal and sat down. He ate quickly and then headed out to the car as Dean cleared the table.

"Dean, I want you to find out what's goin' on with Sam," John ordered.

"How do I do that?" Dean wondered, putting his plate in the sink.

"I don't care what you have to do. Just find out what's bothering him," John instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Dean answered. When he was finished cleaning his plate, he headed for the Impala. A few minutes later, they arrived at Kenston High. Sam opened the door and headed for the entrance.

"Hey, Sammy!" Chad shouted.

"Hey, man!" Sam greeted cheerfully.

"So, where were you the last few days? No one's seen you around," Chad stated.

"Went on a camping trip with my dad and brother," Sam answered.

"That musta been fun," Chad commented.

"Yeah, it was," Sam grinned. Dean watched as the two chatted. Then, he carefully pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. Sam had a fairly typical day. Going to class, trying to look normal, hoping to avoid Miss Thompson. In history, Sam decided to try for the back of the room. He was still able to take good notes. When the class was finally over, Sam grabbed his backpack and slipped out the door.

"Sammy?" Miss Thompson queried. However, he apparently hadn't heard her because he just continued on. Once he was out of the class, Sam laughed in relief. He had done it! For once, he had beaten Miss Thompson! She hadn't gotten her hands on him.

"Well, you look pleased," a girl noted.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I am," came the response.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't explain it," Sam told her. _Yes! I'm going to be able to actually enjoy the day!_ he thought happily. "Listen, you wanna go grab some lunch?" he invited.

"Sure," she grinned. The rest of the day went by in a happy blur. However, it all came crashing down as soon as the bell rang. Sam was just about to head down the halls when he heard her.

"Sammy! I'd like to see you!" Miss Thompson called. Sam froze and shook his head.

"No," he said. _I was so close_, he thought unhappily.

"Sammy?" Miss Thompson queried.

"My brother's waiting for me. I don't have time for you," Sam snapped. Without warning, she reared back a hand and struck him.

"Don't talk to me that way, Sammy," she scolded. "Now, come on. I haven't seen you in three days. Don't you want to party?" she continued, beginning to pull him towards her classroom.

"No," Sam said thickly. She shushed him as they went in. Then, she closed the door. Meanwhile, Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Come on, Sammy. Where are you?" he asked impatiently. _I hope he's not trying to get back at me for being late_, he thought to himself. He gave his brother a few more minutes, and then cut the Impala's engine and headed inside. Dean walked the halls, searching for his brother's familiar form.

"Hey. You're Dean, right?" a voice asked. He turned to see a girl around his brother's age.

"Yeah. He got any idea where he is?" he responded.

"He might be in the history room talking to Miss Thompson. They do that a lot," the girl answered.

"They do, huh?" Dean mused. _That's strange. Really strange_, he thought to himself. Then, "What room is that?" She told him and pointed in its direction. Then, Dean headed towards the room, noticing that the door was slightly ajar. As he approached, he heard what sounded like shaky sobs.

"No," a boy's voice said fearfully.

"Ssssshhhh. It's okay," an older woman's voice told him.

"But you said we wouldn't go this far again," the boy stated. His next sentence was one of groaning defeat, "You promised." Dean froze. He recognized the boy's voice. It was Sam.


	10. In Safety's Arms

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Katie 05: Sorry. Glad you liked it. You'll see. Here's the next chap.

JadeAlmasy: Yep, you're right. Thanks.

Onari: Hey, where ya been? Oh, you'll see what happens. Thanks.

Cassi: Thanks. Here's more.

Kokomocalifornia: Yep. Hope you enjoy this next chap.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. I'll try. Just keep readin'. Had some few choice words for her, eh? Thanks. You too.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Glad you like it. Read on.

Maygin: Okay, first. Breathe. Yes, it will be. Sorry. Thank you for being patient. Like a season finale? Thanks, but I don't think I'm **that** good. Thanks. Your little secret's safe with me. Thanks. Here's a short return.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Yep. He did.

Sammysgurl: Ha ha! I **love** your response. Yes, it's good that you got into this. It means I've done my job. You're absolutely right about her. Good. I've caused the right effect. You'll see. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

CharliePace1983: Thanks. Here's the next chap. Sorry it's not soon enough. I was makin' with the studyin'.

ChaiGrl: Hey! Long time, no see. I take it you like it. Here's the next chap. Happy readin'!

Iluvsmallville: Thanks. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough. Here's a short return. Hey, you saw _Smallville_ tonight, didn't ya? Addicts are **bad**.

Jessie101: Whoa! Breathe. In, out. Here's what happens next. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Supernaturalfan0718: Keep readin' and see. Thanks. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Sam: Where have I seen you before? Here's your answer...and the next chap. Enjoy.

Long-Live-Christopher: Hey. Where've ya been? Just read and find out. Thanks. Yeah, I saw that as soon as you told me. Thanks.

JPFan: Where've ya been? Thanks.

Arwennicole (8, 9): Glad you feel that way. Me too, and I'm the one doin' this to him. Well, you obviously saw what happened in the next chap. Nope, it's not. Just read and find out. Here's the update, sorry it's not soon enough. Thanks.

Eworhp: You look vaguely familiar. Thanks. I do my best. Here you go.

Phx: Yeah, sorry. Well, I figured it was about time. Well, **there**'**s** a thought. Ha-ha. Yeah. I hear ya. Just read on and see what he does. Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I figured it was about time. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Well, I made some headway on one of my papers and I'm feelin' pretty good about myself. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. And if you're interested, look me up and you'll see some sites of mine.

For a moment, Dean stood stock still. Had he heard right? His brother's soft cry of pain moved him into action. Miss Thompson whirled around at the sound of the door banging.

"What the **heck** do you think you're doing to my brother?" Dean growled.

"Oh, no," Sam groaned. He quickly squirmed out of the teacher's grasp, rezipped his jeans, and began rebuttoning his shirt. When he was finished, Sam watched as Dean grabbed Miss Thompson and pinned her to the ground in a chokehold.

"Just havin' a little fun," Miss Thompson managed to get out.

"If you **ever** touch my brother again, I will **kill** you," Dean threatened. Her eyes widened. Satisfied that he had gotten his point across, Dean released her and then grabbed Sam's arm.

"Get your things and let's go," he ordered. Sam did as he was told and then followed his brother out of school. Once they were inside the car, Dean peeled out of the parking lot.

"I can't believe we didn't see this!" he fumed. Sam rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

"You're not gonna tell Dad, are you?" he asked.

"What the---what the heck kind of stupid question is **that**? Of **course** I'm tellin' Dad," came the response.

"Dean, don't. Don't tell Dad," the younger boy pleaded.

"Listen to yourself: 'Don't tell Dad'. I've **got** to! What she did to you is a crime," Dean stated.

"Don't you get it? It---it's **my** fault. I didn't fight her off," Sam objected.

"You said 'No'. That's enough," Dean replied. Within minutes, they were back home. The boys walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Dad, we have to talk," Dean announced seriously, grabbing Sam's arm so he couldn't make an escape.

"Dean, no," Sam objected, trying to wiggle free. The only result was that his brother strengthened his grip.

"What is it? What's going on?" John questioned.

"I know why Sam hates it here. I know why he's been showin' such an interest in hunting," Dean answered.

"Dean, **please**," Sam begged.

"Report now," John commanded, coming around from the table to stand in front of them.

"I went to pick up Sam and found him with his history teacher who had her hands all over him," Dean stated. John froze.

"What?" he asked in a tightly controlled voice.

"She was makin' him have sex with her. And from what I heard, it's been goin' on for quite a while," Dean continued.

"Sam?" John queried.

"No! It's a lie!" Sam screamed, wrenching out of Dean's grasp.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's a lie! Nothing happened! Nothin'!" Sam insisted as tears streamed down his face.

"Sam!" John shouted. Sam started to strike at his brother, but John quickly grabbed him in a hug.

"It's okay. It's okay, Sam. I got you. I got you. Just let it out," he soothed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to, Dad. I swear," Sam cried. John made little shushing noises.

"It's okay, Sam. You're okay. It's okay. You're safe," the man comforted.

"I---I didn't even fight. I couldn't. I was too scared. I was too weak," Sam sobbed.

"**Don**'**t** say that. She's messed up, man. She's like---wired wrong," Dean snapped.

"That's right, Sam. This isn't your fault," John agreed. Sam drew in a ragged breath.

"It's---not?" he asked.  
"No. She was the adult. You're just a kid. She had no right to seduce you," came the answer.

"But you taught me better. You taught me how to fight. And I---I just took it," the younger boy said plaintively.

"I told you---she's wired wrong," the older sibling said harshly. Sam blew out a breath.

"I just---I just didn't know what to do. I didn't think you'd believe me, Dad," he admitted.

"Of course I would. I'm your father," the patriarch promised.


	11. Test And Statement

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Katie 05: Thanks. Keep readin'. Here's more.

Elliot-and-Olivia-4-ever (ch 1): Thanks. That's okay. As long as you enjoy.

Sammysgurl: Thanks. Maybe. Yes, she does. Thanks. I will.

SammyJaredfan: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Dude! Are you psychic, or am I just that predictable? Thanks. I will. Thanks.

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Well, I always liked John. You'll see. Just keep readin'.

DancinThroughLife: I'm so glad you enjoyed it. 'Save Our Sam' always. Here's more.

Poetic Tragedy3790: Haven't I seen you somewhere before? I'm glad you think I've done this realistically. Thanks.

Cassi: I'm glad you liked.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. But of course. I agree with everything you said about "Something Wicked". Sorry this isn't soon enough.

ChaiGrl: Thanks. I will. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, I thought that part was great myself. Just keep readin'. Thanks.

Kokomocalifornia: 'Cuz I was swamped with school at the time. Thanks. Here's another chap.

Arwennicole: Yes, it is. Of course. Just read on and see. Here's the next update.

Narckisses 2 JTP JRA: New reviewer. Cool. Welcome. Thank you. I'm glad you think so. Here's more.

Jessie101: It's okay. I'm the same way. Thanks. I will. Here's more.

JadeAlmasy: Fun? Not really. Sam's got a lot to deal with. Thanks.

Onari: Thanks. Oh, I'm not done yet, so maybe he will. Yep. They can. Really? Hey, you learned somethin' new about yourself.

XX: New reviewer. Cool. Welcome. Thanks. Yes, I think you're right, although I'm not done yet. Not that I've seen.

IheartPadalecki: Here's the next chap.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's the next chap. Sorry's it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Well, the deadline for my papers got extended, so I have a little more time on my hands. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I got the information on how to do a rape kit from a fanfic author whose identity will remain anonymous for confidentiality reasons, though it's probably different for a guy than a girl. And men weren't recognized as rape or sexual abuse victims until the mid-nineties. You'll see the reason for the last part of the disclaimer later on in the story. And I'm aware I'm rushing the results of Sam's test and I apologize for the unrealisticness. But it was important for the story.

For a while, John just held his youngest son. He tried to figure out how he had missed the fact that Sammy was hurting. _How could I have missed this? Was I so obsessed that I just ignored the signs?_ the man wondered. Sam lay against his father, drawing comfort from his strong arms. _He believed me. Oh, my gosh. He believed me. I can't believe he took my word_, he thought in relief. Dean clenched a fist, barely controlling his rage. _Oh, man. If I ever get my hands on this witch...I swear I will cut her throat_, he thought to himself.

"Dad, what's the next step?" the older son asked.

"We call the police," their father answered. The younger boy began to struggle.

"No, no, no, no!" he protested.

"Easy. Easy, Sammy," came the statement.

"Dad, we can't go to the police," Sam protested.

"Listen son, I know this is hard for you, but she committed a crime. She has to be punished," John told him.

"I can't believe you're not mad at me," Sam confessed.

"For what? Being scared? Sammy, fighting a poltergeist or demon is one thing, but something like this...that's a whole 'nother ballgame," John told him.

"Dad's right. This---this is a whole new experience. For all of us," Dean agreed. "But Sammy, we're gonna be right here with you. No matter what happens, Dad and I'll be by your side," he promised. A lump appeared in Sam's throat and he swallowed noisily. Then, he let out a ragged breathe.

"Okay. Call the police," he whispered. John released his son and walked over to the phone. Sam shivered when his father's warmth left him. As John talked, Dean punched Sam on the arm. For a moment, Sam stared. Then he returned the favor. Their father talked for a few more minutes, and then turned back to his sons.

"Sam, the police told me that they'd take your statement at the hospital," he declared.

"The...hospital?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You have to get checked out," John told him.

"But---" Sam began to protest.

"She did go to rape you. And your jeans---" Dean said.

"Don't," Sam interrupted. "I'll tell my story. But just once. I don't think I'll have the strength to tell it again," he told them. Dean and John nodded. The three walked to the truck and headed for the local hospital. When they arrived, a doctor was already waiting for them.

"Sam Winchester?" the man questioned.

"How'd you know my name?" Sam asked guardedly.

"I'm Dr. Mark Richards. The police called me and said a John Winchester was bringing in his son Sam for observation," the doctor answered. Sam was led by his father into one of the hospital, where he changed into a green hospital gown. Then, he was told to sit with his legs spread apart.

"Sam, this is gonna be a bit embarassing for you...but I'm going to have to look inside you," the man stated. Sam blanched.

"Sam, do you want us go?" John asked, seeing the expression.

"No. Stay," Sam answered tightly. He grabbed onto his father and brother's hands and shut his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt a sharp pain and he grunted. Two simultaneous squeezes told Sam that John and Dean were still with him. Dean watched as some kind of probe was stuck inside his brother.

"Seems to be a lot of tearing here," Dr. Richards mused as Sam grunted again.

"I, uh---I heard some of what happened. It's how we find out. I'm not---I'm not sure how far she got," Dean told him.

"**She**?" the doctor repeated.

"History teacher," Sam responded in a pain-filled voice. The doctor shook his head in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, son," he said. When he was done, Sam blew out a shaky breath.

"We'll have to run some more tests. Make sure there was no lasting damage," Dr. Richards told them.

"Damage? Wh---what kind of damage?" Dean wondered. What was this guy talking about?

"STD, whether the tears will heal, stuff like that," the doctor answered. Sam cleared his throat.

"Are the cops here yet?" he questioned.

"You're mighty eager," the doctor noted in some surprise.

"I just wanna get it over with, done," Sam responded. The doctor nodded. He could somewhat understand that.

"I'll go check," he told them. He left them alone and went to search for the officers as Sam got redressed. Fortunately, it didn't take long since they had already arrived. Then, they were brought into the room.

"Mr. Winchester, these officers are here to take your statement," Dr. Richards. told the family, then left them alone.

"Sam, my name is Officer Steve Parks and this is my partner Greg Harper," the first man said gently.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Officer Harper questioned. Sam blew out a breath and proceeded to tell the whole story. How he had gotten a bad vibe from her the first day of school, how she was always singling him out, asking to see him after class.

"I just...I feel so dirty," Sam finished with a sigh.

"Don't. Sam, awareness of boys being raped is just coming up. By making this statement, you're taking away this woman's power. You're taking a stand. Not many people do that, not even girls," Officer Parks told him. Just then, there was a knock. The door was opened to reveal Dr. Richards carrying a sheet of paper.

"That was fast," John noted.

"I put a rush on it," Dr. Richards answered.

"And?" Officer Harper asked.

"Sam's been raped all right. Repeatedly. In fact, I'd say it's been going on for months," Dr. Richards responded. Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach.


	12. Feelings And An Arrest

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Yeah, you're right. Here's the next chap, though it's probably not soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah. Sorry's it's not soon enough. Hmmm. Maybe. I'll keep that in mind, if you don't mind me usin' it.

Windyfontaine: Well, you've gotten a handle on my writing. That's probably a bad thing. Thanks. You've probably have, but I don't mind hearin' it again. Thanks. I will.

Poetic Tragedy3790: You know, I think you've probably reviewed some of my stories before. Thanks. Glad you think so. Thanks.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Man, is everyone readin' my mind around here, or am I just gettin' too dang predictable?

Jessie101: Thanks. Okay, who's givin' away my plot lines? Thanks. Here's more.

Sammysgurl: Glad to see you're gettin' into the story.

Supercellchaser: Hey! I missed ya. Yep. Here's the update, sorry it's not soon enough.

Kokomocalifornia: Thanks.

TutorGrrl (ch 8): New reviewer. Yay! I'm glad you're enjoyin' the story so far. Keep readin'. Thanks.

XX: Sorry, didn't mean to confuse you. I meant the front lower part of his anatomy. I just didn't know how to put it in there without sounding crass or changin' the rating. She went inside him.

IheartPadalecki: Yeah, they do, although I'm by no means an expert on them. Yeah, well, just keep readin'. Well, if you're talkin' 'bout the first break down, she was at school while Sam was on a training trip. If you're talkin' about the second time, she was most likely at home. Thanks. I'll be patient.

Mimifoxlove: Yeah. Thanks. I was actually doin' it from memory of what I read in one of my administrative justice books. P.S. Been thinkin' about it, just not sure how it'd play out.

Arwennicole: No, it's not. Yes, it does. Here's an update, not sure if it's soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters that you don't recognize.

"Months?" Dean repeated. _She---she's been doin' this to him for months?_ he thought to himself. He---he couldn't deal with this. He had to get out---get some air. He made a motion as though he was going to bolt.

"Dean?" Sam asked. His stomach lurched as he realized that his brother meant to leave. _No! I can't do this without him!_ his mind cried.

"Dean Andrew Winchester, don't you **dare** step outside that door," John sharply commanded when he saw his youngest's fearful expression.

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied, immediately halting his actions. The officers and doctor were surprised by the prompt compliance by the eighteen-year old. However, on the inside, Dean was dying. _Dang it! I can't do this! I need some time to think. But Dad's given me an order_, he thought to himself.

"Dad, I wanna go home," Sam spoke up.

"Um, doc, officers...are we done here?" John questioned.

"Yes. You're free to go," the three told them.

"We may have some more questions for you later," Officer Parks replied.

"We'll see if we can oblige," John stated. "Come on, Sammy," he continued.

"Yes, Sir," Sam agreed, allowing his father to gently lead him out the door. Dean followed behind, but then snagged Officer Harper's arm.

"Yes, son?" the man asked.

"What's gonna happen with this woman? What are you gonna do?" Dean queried.

"Your brother's results gives us probable cause to arrest her. Then we'll see if we can find some witnesses, maybe some other victims," Officer Harper answered.

"**Others**?" Dean repeated. "You really think she did this to other kids?" he continued.

"Predators rarely have only one victim, kid," was the man's response.

"'Pr---predator'? Dean repeated. Did they really think she was a predator?

"Dean? You comin'?" he heard his his father ask before the officers reply.

"Yes, Sir!" Dean called. "Excuse me," he stated. Then, he ran up to his father and brother.

"That's awful strange," Officer Parks noted.

"An eighteen-year old male who still listens to his father and does **exactly** what he's told?" Officer Harper agreed.

"We'll take it into consideration," Officer Parks said. Officer Harper grunted. Then, they left. In the car, Dean held Sam close, and the younger boy reveled in the warmth of his brother's strength.

"How you hangin', kiddo?" Dean queried. Sam just shrugged.

"I---" his voice fell away. In the front, John's dark eyes were blazing. _**Months**? My son was raped for **months** and I **never** noticed it_? he thought angrily. Dean noticed their father's rigid stance.

"Dad, you okay?" he queried.

"Fine," came the abrupt response. Sam looked up at their father.

"You're mad...aren't you?" he asked. _Oh, dang_, John thought. He blew out a breath. "No, Sammy. Not at **you**," he responded. "At myself," he stated.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I'm your father. I should've seen this," John answered.

"I---I should've spoken up sooner. The---first time she did anything," Sam said.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa. We can all play the blame game. Even **me**. But it won't help us any. We just need to regroup," Dean told chided. Meanwhile, Officers Parks and Harper had retrieved Miss Thompson's address and headed out to the location. They knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman of medium height with brown eyes, and black hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Janet Thompson?" Officer Harper queried.

"Yes, that's me," the woman confirmed.

"Janet Thompson, you're under arrest for the rape and sexual abuse of Sam Winchester," Officer Parks said as he and Officer Harper lead her out to the squad car.

"What? That's outrageous! I never---"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Officer Parks interrupted, continuing the Miranda statement. "You have the right to an attorney..."


	13. Documentation And Witnesses

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Pmsdevi101: Okay, first of all, I need to apologize. I've been botchin' up your hanle. Sorry. Here's the next chap. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Astalder27: New reviewer. Yay. Yep.

Sammysgurl: Hey, here's more. Thanks. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Narckisses 2 JTP JRA: Of course. It was about time. Yep. Thanks. I will. Here's more.

Kokomocalifornia: Well, really, I don't either, and you're right. That's kinda what I was playin' on.

IheartPadalecki: No prob.

Arwennicole: I take it you like it? Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

CharliePace1983 (10): Thanks. Glad ya think so. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sure. Sounds interesting.

Supernaturalfan0718: Yep. Well, just keep readin'. I ain't through with Sam yet. Thanks. Enjoy. I will.

SammyJaredfan: Thanks. Who gave away the plot line? Who's the leak? Well, that part maybe, maybe not. Thanks. No prob.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks. Well, actually, I **don**'**t**, but I figured others might.

Katie 05: Thanks. Here's more.

Mimifoxlove: Well, it was about time? Counseling? Winchesters. Those words don't go together.

Poetic Tragedy3790: Thanks. New rule: don't read my stories during school.

DancinThroughLife (ch 11): Well, don't jump to conclusions. I could pull somethin' totally different. Stop beggin'. Here's another chap.

Supercellchaser: Well, **someone** has a happy. Here's an update. I'm **sure** this isn't fast enough.

DeanandSamsgirl1814: Hey, as long as you read and review. Thanks. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: Yep. You're right, but you'll just have to read and see what happens. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Jayme: Sorry. You'll see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Later that day, Sam sat in the police station's waiting room, fidgeting nervously.

"You'll be okay," Dean assured him. Sam blew out a breath.

"I don't know," he confessed.

"We're right behind you, son," John promised. Sam nodded and his eyes clouded. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough. However, he was comforted by the fact that his father and brother were with him. He needed their strength. Without them, he'd be a complete wreck. Presently, they heard footsteps. Looking up, Sam saw Officers Harper and Parks approaching.

"Come on. He's waiting," Officer Harper said. As one, the Winchester family stood up and walked into one of the interrogation rooms, where a man was sitting a table.

"Sam, this is Mark Vaugn. He'll be documenting your testimony," Officer Parks told the boy. Sam nodded as he sat down, his brother and father beside him.

"Sammy, you sure about this?" John asked gently.

"Yes, Sir. I wanna do it," Sam responded.

"What's with the camera?" Dean wondered.

"Documentation," Mark answered, turning on the machine. "This is case number 88324563. State your name for the record," he continued.

"Samuel Winchester," Sam replied.

"And you moved here about---what---six months ago?" Mark checked.

"Yes," Sam answered. Personally, he was surprised that they had stayed in one place so long.

"And what's your relationship with Janet Thompson?" Mark questioned.

"She's my history teacher," Sam answered.

"And when was the first time you noticed something was a little off?" Mark queried.

"Well, she was always pretty...**personable**," Sam stated. "I just figured it was no big deal," he answered with an uncomfortable shrug.

"And then it changed?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Sam whispered with a nod.

"When was the first time you two became sexual?" Mark queried. Sam's eyes became pained and his Adam's apple wobbled.

"Sammy, it's okay. Just take your time," John comforted.

"It, was---uh, a few weeks after school started. I had gotten a pretty lousy grade on a paper, so I didn't think anything of her request to stay behind," Sam finally answered. "She, uh---she mentioned the grade, suggested I get some tutoring, and then---" a pained grunt cut off the sentence.

"And then?" Mark prompted.

"Her hands were all over me. I---I tried to fight, but---she was too quick," Sam responded. Meanwhile, Officers Parks and Harper were looking around the neighborhood to see if they could find any other victims who were willing to testify. The search warrant they had procured had allowed them to get a class list. Most of the kids had refused to talk, as did their parents. However, two of the teens had been more than willing to help out. Presently, they came to a two-story brick house and knocked on the door. The door was opened to reveal a tall woman with blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" she queried.

"Police officers, Ma'am," Officer Harper answered, as the two showed her their badges.

"What can I do for you?" the woman wondered.

"Are you Carrie Evans?" Officer Parks asked.

"Yes," the woman confirmed.

"We need to talk to your son," Officer Harper told her.

"Chad! Come here!" Mrs. Evans called. Footsteps were heard and the teen came into view.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"You had Janet Thompson as your history teacher a couple of years ago, didn't you?" Officer Parks questioned.

"Yeah. So?" Chad confirmed with a shrug.

"Was she ever overly-friendly with you?" Officer Harper asked. Chad froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked guardly.

"You know, asking you to stay after class, a little too much extra attention?" Officer Harper clarified.

"No. She was never like that with me," Chad responded quickly. "Listen, I've got a lot of homework. So if you don't mind?" he continued.

"We'll be in touch," Officer Harper told him. "Ma'am," he said, tipping his hat. The officers walked away.

"What do you think?" Officer Parks queried.

"Kid knows somethin'," Officer Harper responded.


	14. Nightmares

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Keep readin'. Here's an update, sorry it's not soon enough.

Poetic Tragedy3790: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

DeanandSamsgirl814: Thanks. Yeah, you're right. Thanks. Sorry the update's not soon enough.

Jessie101: Thanks. All will be answered in time. Good. Here's the update, which I **know** isn't soon enough.

Kokomocalifornia: Thanks. Here's the update.

IheartPadalecki: Maybe. Thanks. Here's the next chap.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Maybe. Yep. Thanks. You too.

Sammysgurl: Thanks. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Yep. You're absolutely right.

Leahblueeyes: Thanks.

Narckisses 2 JTP JRA: Thanks. You'll see. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough. Thanks.

SammyJaredfan: Thanks. I will. You'll see. Keep readin'. You're welcome. Thanks. I will.

JadeAlmasy: Thanks.

Jayme: Sorry. It just happened. Thanks. Oh, I'm sorry.

Arwennicole: Keep readin'. Thanks. Just take your time. Here you go.

Supercellchaser: Yep. She did. Here's the update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Chocolate rules: Yay! I finally get one of your reviews! Your stories are so amazing. I'm glad you like this fic. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. Slight references to "Something Wicked". I was originally going to do a subplot type thing where Officers Harper and Parks questioned Dean about their father, but decided that it didn't have much to do with the story.

That night, John sat at the table, nursing a beer. His mind raced with all that had happened. Sammy's documentation for the courts, his detailed accounts of the molestation...there had been times when the man had nearly thrown up from the graphic details. In fact, the only silver lining was the doctor's reports that Sammy hadn't received any STD's and that the tears would heal, though there'd still be scars. Presently, the older man was aware of footsteps and turned in his chair to see his oldest son.

"Couldn't sleep either?" John asked. Dean shook his head.

"I'm too mad to sleep," he responded, then took a chair. "Dad, I don't get it. Why would anyone do this? Dang it, he's just a kid," Dean continued.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know why a person would abuse their authority and hurt a kid like this," John answered.

"Dad, I---I feel like I failed you," Dean confessed.

"Dean," John said somewhat reproachfully.

"Come on! Sammy's **my** responsibility! And---I---I didn't even catch on that he was goin' through somethin'. Not until I heard it when I went to go look for him," Dean continued. His eyes clouded. He couldn't believe he had failed Sammy again. This was almost as bad as the time he had left his younger brother alone for that Shtriga to take. John blew out a breath. This was obviously hitting Dean really hard. His oldest had a tendancy to blame himself if something bad happened to Sammy. Of course, that could've had something to do with the Shtriga incident some years ago.

"Look, Dean---" whatever John had planned to say was cut off by a loud cry from his youngest.

"Sammy!" Instantly, both were on their feet and up the stairs. Dean forced open the door and in the moonlight could see the pained expression on his younger brother's face.

"No," he moaned. _A nightmare. Just a nightmare_, Dean thought in semi-relief. For several horrible minutes, he had thought that something was attacking his baby brother. But now came the task of waking Sammy up. Sam's body tensed and he put out his hands as if to block something.

"No. Don't," he said. As his nightmare continued, John and Dean hurried to the boy's side.

"Sammy, Sammy, wake up," John said soothingly. Sam only moaned.

"Please," he whispered fearfully.

"Sam, come on. Wake up," Dean urged, placing a hand on his shoulder. This caused the younger boy to jerk away. Only John's quick reflexes kept Sam's head from hitting the wall. Suddenly, his eyes flew open.

"Sssssh...it's okay, son. You're safe," John soothed. Sam drew in a ragged breath and then blew it out. Meanwhile, at his own house, Chad was locked in his own nightmare. He could feel her. Touching, kissing him. With a gasp, he jerked awake. The sixteen-year old's eyes' clouded and he pulled the covers closer around his body.


	15. Trial

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only characters you don't recognize. The only thing I know about trials is what I've seen on t.v. And I'm aware that I'm rushing through the other two witnesses and I apologize.

Two days later, the Winchesters walked into the court room. With them were fourteen-year old Mark Towers and fourteen-year old Randy Smith, along with their parents. Sam blew out a breath.

"You'll be fine," their attorney, Kevin Jacobson assured.

"Yeah. And if you guys get nervous, just look at us," Dean added. They sat down. Just then, a woman in a black robe came out.

"All rise. The honerable Judge Nancy Wilkins residing," the baliff stated. Everyone stood up.

"Be seated," Judge Wilkins told them. Then, she started and had the boys sworn in. Mark went first and proceeded to tell the court how Miss Thompson would constantly ask him to stay behind after class or to see her in between classes. He went on to state that she would force him to undress and have sex with her. After Kevin was done with his line of questioning, it was the defense attorney's tone. The man, Lars Greer, was brutal and ruthless, and within minutes, Mark had completely broken down. The same thing happened with Randy.

"Dad, this guy is totally destroying them," Dean whispered urgently. John shushed his son, but had to admit he was worrried to. Then it was Sam's turn. The boy blew out a deep breath.

"Take it easy, Sam. Just look at me," Kevin soothed. Then, "You moved here with your brother and father six months ago. Correct?"

"Yes, Sir," Sam confirmed.

"When was the first time your relationship with Miss Thompson went from professional to personal?" Kevin queried.

"A few weeks after school started. I got a bad grade on a paper and she asked if I could stay behind. Seemed like a normal thing to do," Sam answered.

"What did you two talk about?" Kevin queried.

"My grade, whether I should get tutoring...stuff like that," Sam replied.

"And then what happened?" Kevin wondered.

"It---changed," Sam responded with some difficulty.

"Changed? How?" Kevin queried.

"She---she started hitting on me," Sam answered.

"Hitting on you? What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"She started staring at me like she was looking me over," Sam told him.

"How did that make you feel?" Kevin queried.

"Dirty. I didn't like it and I told her that," Sam responded. He went on with his story. When he was finished, Lars walked up to the stand.

"Sam, you claim that the abuse went on for six months," he stated.

"It **did**," Sam insisted, a quiver escaping in his voice.

"You expect us to believe that molestation could happen for six months without somebody getting suspicious?" the man queried.

"Objection. Confrontational and argumentative," Kevin said.

"Sustained," approved Judge Wilkins. "Rephrase the question," she requested.

"Didn't anybody ever notice that she called you in so often?" Lars queried.

"She was slick. Knew how to cover her tracks," Sam responded.

"How come you never told anybody?" Lars wondered.

"I wanted to. But she said no one would believe me," Sam answered, his voice cracking.

"Sam, could it be that you misconstrued her good intentions for something else?" Lars asked.

"No," Sam answered. Only Dean and John heard the slight edge.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean muttered.

"Isn't is possible that **you** initiated each of your encounters because you became obsessed with her and when she tried to let you down gently, you attacked her?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Sam screamed, jumping up.

"Order! Order!" Judge Wilkins bellowed, banging her gavel. The court was recessed.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Sam muttered to his father, and then took off.

"I can't believe that man. Deliberately berating Mark and Randy," Mr. Towers fumed.

"It's likely that they won't have to testify again," Kevin assured the parents of Mark and Randy.

"You're right. We won't," Mark agreed.

"We can't do it," added Randy.

"Now wait---" the man began.

"You heard them. Just leave us alone," Mrs. Smith interrupted. With that, they walked out. Dean turned his father.

"Dad, Sammy can't do this by himself," he said urgently. John looked at his son. He knew the boy was right. But he wasn't going to force the other kids to testify.

"Dad, what do we do?" Dean questioned quietly. John just shook his head helplessly.


	16. One Last Witness

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. And I know the length of the trial is unrealistic as well as a bit stilted and I apologize, but it's necessary for the story.

Though no one had noticed him, Chad had been in the courtroom and had seen and heard everything. He blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. Sam was the only witness left and from what his older brother had said, he couldn't do it alone. But could he really sit in that courtroom and tell everyone what had happened to him two years ago. Presently, Sam came out and joined his father and brother.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned, seeing his family's expression.

"Sammy, I'm afraid I have some bad news, Kiddo," John stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered. _Oh, no. Please don't tell me she's gonna win_, he thought frantically. He looked from his father, to his brother, and then to his lawyer.

"Sam, Mark and Randy have refused to testify any further. And since the case would be stronger with more than one witness..." Kevin trailed off.

"So that's it? She's won? I went through all this for nothing?" Sam asked angrily.

"Sam, I---" Kevin began.

"I'll talk," a voice interrupted the lawyer. Everyone turned to see Chad.

"Chad?" Sam gasped.

"She did it to me. I'll talk," Chad repeated.

"I'll go tell the judge and defense that we have another witness," Kevin declared. He went off to do so. Minutes later, they reconvened. Chad was sworn in and he gave his testimony. At the cross examination, Lars did his best to descredit the boy.

"You say my client molested you when you were in her history class two years ago," the man stated.

"That's right," Chad confirmed.

"If that's true, why'd you wait until now to speak up?" Lars wondered.

"I didn't know she was still doing it. I thought it had just been me. I was---**hoping** it was just me," Chad replied. After he was done, he was dismissed. Out in the hall, Kevin, Chad, and the Winchesters waited anxiously.

"What's taking them so long?" Sam wondered.

"Take it easy, Sam. I'm sure they'll be out soon," John assured. Sure enough, the jury was ready within minutes.

"Does the jury have a verdict?" the judge asked as the baliff was handed a piece of paper.

"Yes," the baliff answered.

"Well?" she queried.

"Guilty on all counts." Sam let out a relieved laugh and was swept into a hug by his father and brother.


	17. Leaving Town

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Anything you don't recognize is mine. The lyrics for the song "For Whom the Bell Tolls" belongs to _Metallica_. There's one line from the Pilot and a line from Nightmares in here. See if you can find them.

Two days later, Sam, Dean, and John were packing up their cars. John had found a poltergeist in Napa Valley, California and Sam was more than willing to take care of it. Presently, they heard the sound of a honking horn. The three turned to see Chad.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Sam acknowledged.

"You guys takin' off?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Dad got a job offer in Napa Valley, California. It was too good to pass up, so..." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Chad stated.

"Listen, I wanna say thanks. You know, for testifying," Sam said.

"Man, don't mention it. It was about time I stopped giving her power over me," Chad responded dismissively.

"Sammy, help me get this box in the truck," John called.

"Yes, Sir," Sammy replied, going over to do what he had been told. Chad drove on.

"Hey, Dad?" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah?" John responded.

"Is it all right if I ride with Dean?" Sam queried.

"If that's what you want, that's okay with me, Kiddo," John answered. Finally, they were done. John got into his truck and Sam and Dean got into the Impala.

"Man, I can't **wait** to kick some poltergest butt," Sam declared.

"Dang. I never thought I'd hear you say **that**," Dean said. He started the car.

_Make his fight on the hill in the early day_

_Constant chill deep inside_

_Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey_

_On the fight, for they are right, yes, by who's to say?_

"Oh, man! Dean!" Sam protested as they drove away.

"House rules Sammy: driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean responded.

_For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know_

_Sufferent wounds test there pride_...

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

There's more, but that's all I wanted to use. To find the complete lyrics, look up "Metallica song lyrics" and click on "For Whom the Bell Tolls". I'd give you an address, but with my luck, it probably wouldn't even transfer. If you or someone you know has been sexually assaulted, contact RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
